


The Magnus Effect

by JustNef



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Glitter, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Sweet Magnus, Top Magnus, Warlock Magnus Bane, akward Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNef/pseuds/JustNef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever craved someone so much that you literally ache?" he asked him, his eyes shining under the moonlight. "That's how I felt everyday. I craved you so much that it physically hurt". In a world where the name of your soulmate is written on your wrist, Alec meets his and his world transforms into a glittery, magical place. AU. Malec</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome welcome! This story is obviously a Malec fic. It's an AU story and I was inspired from a Tumblr post that I saw about soulmates. So here I am, my first Malec story here.
> 
> Warning: This story is a boyxboy story so if you're not comfortable with that please don't read. It's also going to be a mature story, meaning that it'll have sexually explicit scenes. You've been warned.

Chapter 1.

According to an ancient myth, when humankind was in it's early years, a girl was born under the pale light of a full moon. Her hair had the colour of the moonlight and her eyes looked like the bright sky during a summer morning. She was beautiful beyond belief, making even the Gods jealous of her. One Goddess in particular was so jealous of the little baby that she put a curse one her. She split the girl's soul in half so that the girl would never be happy if she didn't find the missing piece.

This myth, Alec thought, was a fairytale that parents told their kids in order to explain how their world worked without having to really explain the truth. That truth, in Alec's mind at least, had nothing to do with the mythical girl. He didn't believe that his soulmate was his missing piece. He just believed that, the owner of the name written on his wrist was just the most suitable partner for him.

Almost every human being in this world had a name written on their wrist since the day they were born. This name was the name of their soulmate. Some people didn't have a name on their wrist at all, meaning that they would spent their lives without a mate. They could still have affairs but never a soulmate like most of people had. Then, there were the people that had been born with a name on their wrist but at some point of their lives, the name had disappeared. The names that disappeared, were the names of the deceased.

Alec shivered, glancing at his own wrist. Magnus Bane was written on it with an artistic way that Alec always admired. Magnus's handwriting. Alec still remembered a time when his wrist started burning, could still remember looking at his wrist and seeing the letters bleeding. That day, Alec thought that his mate was dying and he probably had almost died because the letters continued bleeding for three hours before they stopped. Alec's eyes had blurred from tears and after a moment he started crying, feeling relief taking the place of his fear. The name hadn't disappear. His mate was alive. That night, ten years ago, Isabelle and Jace had stayed with Alec, hugging him and almost crying themselves.

Since that night, Alec had decided that he wouldn't spent his life searching for his mate. He would let fate decide if he met the man or not. Alec wouldn't let another human, even his mate, have such a huge impact in his life. He was afraid that if he met the man, Alec would lose who he was and become whoever his mate wanted him to be. That, Alec couldn't have.

The raven haired boy traced the name on his wrist with his finger, not for the first time wondering what Magnus Bane was like. Was he younger or older than him? Was he a cheerful person or a gloomy one, like Alec? Magnus Bane seemed like the name a very interesting person would have.

"Alec?" Isabelle called out his name, making him yelp.

"Stop doing that!" Alec snapped at his sister.

Isabelle, to his annoyance, giggled. "Oh, stop being a girl, Alec," she told him, teasingly. "I just wanted to remind you that today is mum's birthday party. If you call that a party".

Alec sighed at that, wishing that she hadn't reminded him of that. His family was an old and wealthy one and their parties were just an excuse for their parents to make more connections. They were really boring but his mother always made them attend. Only Jace, his adopted brother, was rebellious enough to not listen and skip a party.

Groaning, Alec stood up and looked at his mirror. His hair was a mess as usual and his clothes were all black. He really wanted to just wear them but of course he had to wear fancy clothes or his mother would have his head. Sometimes, Alec thought, his parents forgot that he was twenty years old and not ten.

The day after that passed in a blur of preparations for the big event. It was going to take place in an upscale lounge that his mother absolutely loved. He had never been there himself -he wasn't the type to hang around lounges or night clubs or even bars really- but he had heard that it was super luxurious and glamorous. A perfect place for people like his mother.

When the time for the party came, Alec found himself wearing a black tuxedo that Isabelle had chosen for him, feeling uncomfortable and kind of ridiculous. His hair didn't resemble a bird's nest for once but looked slick and styled and Alec absolutely hated them. This was why he tried to avoid these kind of events.

He was waiting in their living room for his siblings to come when Clary and Simon walked in, looking uncomfortable, very much like himself. Clary -a short, red headed girl with a really bad temper- was Jace's mate. They had met last year, during a night out for Isabelle's birthday. She was always polite to him, not in the way people usually were when they heard Alec's name but in a genuine way that made Alec like her.

Simon, Clary's best friend, was surprisingly Isabelle's mate. The boy was awkward and nerdy, making Alec like him as well even though the boy could sometimes be a little annoying.

They were both dressed in formal clothing and Alec couldn't help but think that it didn't suit them. They looked better with their normal, casual clothes. To be fair, he thought that he himself looked better with casual clothing.

"Hey, Alec," Clary said with a polite smile, sitting beside him on the sofa. Simon followed her lead awkwardly and sat beside her. They stayed there in awkward silence until Jace came in, looking like a model as always.

Alec thought that Jace looked really good in his grey tuxedo -not that Jace looked bad in anything. Jace smiled at Clary and after that Alec stopped paying attention to them. He really didn't want to watch them acting like lovesick morons.

It took another twenty minutes for Isabelle to show up and half an hour later -after a fight between him and his sister for his choice of shoes- he found himself inside the lounge, watching people drink and socialize from a seating booth that was -thankfully- not occupied in the corner of the room.

The lounge's name was Blue Velvet and in Alec's mind the name was perfect for it. The the booths were all white with black tables but the lighting was deep blue, making the room feel almost magical. Whoever had decorated this place had Alec impressed. The music was slow and relaxing, making him feel a little better as he drunk his champaign. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad. At least no one was trying to talk to him.

Alec stayed there for a while, watching the people around him. At some point he saw Isabelle and Simon kissing a little more enthusiastically than they should among people, while Jace with Clary were nowhere to be found. Alec contemplated sneaking out now that his parents were occupied with their guests when he stopped dead in his tracks, a man catching his attention.

The man was standing near the bar, talking with a pretty blond girl that, Alec was sure was a model. He didn't know why this particular man had captivated him so much -he could barely see him in the dark room. All he could see was that the man was really tall and had a body to die for. Slim but a little muscular as well, his neon blue dress shirt clinging on his body in all the right places and Alec refused to even think about the way those black trousers were making the man's ass look all kinds of delicious.

The boy was really perplexed by the sudden attraction he felt for this man. He couldn't even see his face but his body was reacting in an almost animalistic way, making him want to go there and pull the man away from the blond girl.

Suddenly the man turned towards his way, his eyes focusing on Alec and it all clicked. Alec wasn't sure exactly why, maybe it was the fact that the man seemed to be completely surprised himself or maybe it was the way that his wrist suddenly begun tingling in a way that made him almost purr with pleasure but Alec knew. This man was not any man. It was him.

It was Magnus Bane.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I wanted to thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm truly overwhelmed by the response. I love you guys.
> 
> This chapter was a little hard for me. I rewrote it like five times until I was satisfied with it. And to be honest I'm not really satisfied with it but I wanted to update soon so here it is. This is from Magnus's POV and let me tell you that he's so difficult to write but so fun at the same time.
> 
> So I'll stop now! Enjoy!
> 
> Those characters belong to CC. -Sadly

Magnus Bane had loved a lot of people in his life. He had loved them with a fierceness that always left him burning from inside out when they were proved unworthy. The first person he had ever loved was his mother. The woman with those black hair, so similar to his and the tender smile that started changing as she begun to realize that her child was not normal. He had loved Will and his bright blue eyes that always took his breathe away. He had loved many people -people that were starting to become blurry images as his memories begun fading- in his long life, people that always left him hurting in the end.

Magnus had also loved the name on his wrist, the idea that someone in the world was his other half, the man that would, for once, love him as fiercely as Magnus had loved all those people. Magnus knew that he was in love of the idea of Alec Lightwood, always in the back of his mind as he continued living his life, never ageing or changing, loving people that never loved him back.

That night, as he stood there with his eyes locked on the boys face, his wrist tingling, he knew that after all this time, Alexander was standing just a few feet away. The man that was always with him through the years, even as just a faceless image, was so close to him. His heart ached with a logging so strong that left him out of breathe.

He was vaguely aware that Camille -his latest, meaningless affair- was whispering in his ear but he couldn't understand her worlds. He just waved her off, moving towards Alexander in a haze, as if something was pulling him towards the boy -Alexander was indeed a boy, no more that twenty years of age.

When he finally reached the boy, Magnus took in his youthful face with the flushed cheeks and big blue eyes that seemed to have all the colours of the sea and thought that this kid would be his salvation or destruction. Magnus really hoped that it would be the first one.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered, a breathe away from the boy, "I finally found you".

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he cursed himself, knowing too well that even if the boy was his mate he was still young. He doubted that Alexander would really feel comfortable with someone saying those needy words as soon as they met. For a moment Magnus wondered if he was going to be one of the rejected ones as it wasn't unheard of for people rejecting their mates.

"Ma-Magnus," the boy whispered as well, looking like he was having a panic attack with those eyes wider than an owl's.

Unexpectedly, Magnus chuckled. "Let me introduce myself," he said, trying to seem as calm as possible. "I'm Magnus Bane, even though you already know that".

Alexander took a deep breathe, seemingly trying to calm himself, before he spoke. "Um, I'm Alec".

Magnus smiled. "Well, Alec, it's nice meeting you," he said lamely, feeling rather pathetic with his lack of usual coolness.

Alec, who looked quiet lovely with his pale skin flushed red, looked around him like he was searching for someone. Maybe he was wishing for a saviour so he could escape this awkward meeting. Suddenly, Magnus felt unsure.

"Can we get out of here?" the boy unexpectedly blurted out, seemingly surprising himself as much as he had surprised Magnus. "No, forget about it. You're here because of my mother's party and you have company so obviou-"

Magnus's laughter made the boy stop, looking like he wished for the sweet salvation of death. He obviously thought that the man was laughing at him and his awkwardness but the truth was that Magnus was laughing at himself. He was absolutely pathetic -a three hundred year old warlock acting like a schoolgirl. God, life was full of surprises sometimes but oh, what a sweet surprise.

"I don't want anyone else's company tonight," Magnus said between his chuckles, feeling rather hyper now.

This meeting was an emotional roller coaster for him, something that he hadn't been able to feel for a long time now. It was refreshing and frightening at the same time but Magnus had made a promise with himself that no matter what, he would always embrace life till the end -if there was going to be an end for him.

Magnus made a quick plan for the night. He would take Alec away from the lounge -a lounge that actually belonged to him-, take him at his favourite restaurant and get to know him better. The boy had agreed shyly, making Magnus want to hug him and that was how -after an awkward taxi ride- he found himself sitting in a private booth, looking at Alec with awe.

The man had been unable to truly appreciate the boys beauty in the blue lighting of the Blue Velvet. Now, under the bright lighting of the restaurant, he could see his pale skin that oddly reminded him of pearls, the innocent gleam of his eyes and those -oh so sinful- lips. He was absolutely mesmerized.

"So, you're Maryse Lightwood's son," Magnus said casually, drinking his wine. He had to remind himself to act normal, like he was talking with one of his casual dates.

"Yes," the boy answered, staring with a ridiculous intensity at the tablecloth.

"I used to know a few Lightwoods," Magnus said with a chuckle, "and to be honest, I never liked them".

"Oh," was the boy's response who was still staring at the tablecloth.

"Do you want me to buy you one of those?" Magnus asked with amusement. "You seem to really like this particular tablecloth even though I can't seem to understand why. Now, if it was blue with a little bit of glitter, it would be a different story".

Alec blushed so much that Magnus started worrying about a possible aneurysm but then, to his utter amazement the boy laugh. A laugh that made Magnus feel warm inside.

"Okay, I admit," Alec said with a smile that light up the entire room, "I'm a lousy company".

Magnus just stared at the boy, raising his eyebrow. Did the boy seriously think that?

"I mean, you know this is weird for me," the boy blurted out, his expression telling Magnus that he didn't want to speak but couldn't stop either, "but I've been always wondering about you. I would always imagine what kind of person you were and now you're here all glittery and sexy and I feel ridiculous with this god damn tuxedo and you-you're glamorous".

The boy was breathing like he had just run a marathon, his face flushed and Magnus stayed silent for a moment, staring at the boy with astonishment. Then, for the second time this night, he threw back his head and laughed heartily. Soon, the boy joined him, laughing quietly.

"Seriously, Alexander, you have no idea how adorable you are," Magnus said, fully aware that his voice was too affectionate for his liking at the moment.

At that, the boy gave him an unsure smile, like he was not able to believe him. "You know, Jace would know exactly what to say," Alec said, this time looking at Magnus instead of the damn tablecloth. "He's always so charming and funny".

"Well, I don't want this Jace guy, I want you," Magnus said, before he realized how that must have sounded. "I mean, I want to spend time with you."

"That's good to know," Alec said with a small smile.

"And for what it's worth, you look absolutely dashing in this tuxedo," Magnus said.

Alec face became red once again. Magnus was starting to fall in love with this blush. "Well, my sister chose it," Alec said awkwardly. "I'm not that much into fashion".

"Well, that's okay, I have enough fashion sense for both of us," he said teasingly. He was sure that the boy would look breathe taking even with a clown costume.

At that moment the food came and they ate in comfortable silence, talking occasionally about mundane things that Magnus would normally find boring but with Alec everything seemed exciting.

When they were almost done with their food, Alec's phone started ringing and the boy went outside to take the call. Two minutes later he was back, looking rather apologetic. "I'm sorry, my mum is furious that I left the party," the boy said. "I must go back".

"It's okay," Magnus said, feeling a little disappointed that Alec had to leave.

In fact, Magnus wanted to take the boy back at his loft and keep him there forever but he was aware that this would seem a little too much like a horror movie so he opted to just take the boys hand and write down his number with a pen that he always carried in his pocket. You never knew when you would need it.

"Alexander," Magnus begun, feeling a little insecure all of a sudden. "I really want to do this right with you so I want to have an official date with you. Will you go out with me?"

He watched with fascination as the boys face light up just because Magnus had asked him out. This night, apparently, was full of surprises for him.

"Sure," Alec said shyly, trying to hide his happiness but failing epically.

Magnus followed Alec out of the restaurant -after he paid the bill ignoring Alec's protests- and helped him find a taxi. The boy thanked him, looking all innocent and delicious before he got into the car, leaving Magnus watching the taxi as it left.

He took a deep breathe, smiling like a lovesick kid as he thought about his mate. Magnus knew that this boy, this boy full of innocence, had the power to destroy his heart once and for all but Magnus couldn't stop himself from hoping that this time things were going to be different. Maybe Alec wouldn't leave him when he found out what he was. Maybe, just maybe, Alec would love him for who he really was.

Magnus remembered all these times that he traced the name on his wrist, hoping that someday the boy would come. He remembered the heartache as he watched his friends finding their mates one after another while he fell in love with people that were not meant to be his.

The warlock had been in love with the idea of Alexander Lightwood. He had been in love with a faceless man that had Alec's name. Now though, now that he had finally met his mate he knew from the bottom of his little glittery heart that he would come to love this boy more that anyone else. Because his heart was ancient and frozen but now he could feel the ice melting. What he felt was nothing compared to what he had felt for Will -Will who he thought was the love of his life- and he didn't even know the boy that much.

It was almost like he couldn't function normally because for the first time in his life, this ache that was always there with him was finally gone and now he didn't know what to do with himself.

Life was full of miracles, even for someone like him.

So here it is. Forgive any mistakes, I was so anxious to update! I would appreciate any feedback -positive or negative- so please review.

Stay fabulous,

Nef


End file.
